Generally, voltage provided by a battery declines as charge is depleted. Load conditions can also cause battery voltage to vary. Many components in electronic devices require a stable voltage source, creating the need for voltage regulation between a battery and its load. If the voltage required by a system component is between the fully charged and discharged voltage of the battery, a voltage regulator can be used to buck (decrease) or boost (increase) the battery voltage over the range of output load conditions.